Era de cambios
by pervertida yaoista
Summary: Son siete los años en que no lo ha visto, y ahora él aparece, poniendo su mundo de cabeza una vez más. ¿Qué sucederá? Goenji Shuuya/Kidou Yuuto.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen:

Son siete los años en que no lo ha visto, y ahora él aparece, poniendo su mundo de cabeza una vez más. ¿Qué sucederá?

Goenji Shuuya/Kidou Yuuto.

**Era de cambios**

**Por: Pervertida Yaoista**

Aclaraciones del texto:

Advertencia: Si te gusta el Yaoi, eres bienvenido, sino… pues entras bajo tu responsabilidad o bien puedes no leer.

Los nombres de los personajes se colocaron respetando el orden en que en la serie los pronuncian, es decir: apellido y nombre.

Los sucesos en los capítulos a los que se hacen referencia no concuerdan del todo con la línea original de la serie.

Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.

¡Rated M por lemon!

_Texto en cursiva _ Pensamientos.

**Texto en negrita** Recuerdos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Han pasado 10 años desde que el equipo de Inazuma Japan ganó el Campeonato Mundial de la FFI. Desde ese instante, muchas cosas han sucedido en la ciudad: algunos de los antiguos integrantes del equipo aceptaron las ofertas extranjeras para jugar futbol, mientras que muchos otros se quedaron allí, en Inazuma, empleándose en los diversos trabajos que se presentaban como buena opción.

Es así como comienza una nueva historia en la ciudad de Inazuma, en especial en la Secundaria Raimon.

El futbol, que una vez fue tan amado y respetado, ha sido manipulado por Fifth Sector, una organización que decide qué equipo escolar de futbol gana o pierde un partido, para así "mantener" una equidad en el juego. Los chicos de Raimon, frustrados y apenados por aquella injusta decisión, se revelaron ante el sistema, y aunque en un principio fue difícil, lograron convencer a los equipos a los que se iban enfrentando con el fin de encontrar más aliados.

Un día, luego de ganar un extenuante partido contra el equipo Gassan Kunimitsui en el Campeonato Holy Road (1), el entrenador de Raimon visitó a Ishido Shuji en su imponente estrado para conversar:

—Seitei, alguien quiere verlo —susurró uno de los uniformados al oído del rubio, fue entonces que hicieron pasar a Endou, acompañado de un escolta—. Señor.

—Buen trabajo.

En cuanto los escoltas abandonaron el lugar, Endou se acercó algunos pasos hacia la escalera que llevaba al trono del Seitei.

—Endou Mamoru, pensaba que vendrías.

—Goenji, me acuerdo de ti. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás en Fifth Sector? —Preguntó el moreno, mirando fijamente a Ishido— ¡Goenji!

—Yo ya no soy Goenji, soy Ishido Shuji —refutó con paciencia, devolviendo la intensa mirada.

—Demonios, ¿qué pasó? De esta forma, el futbol de todos es tomado, ¡no es bueno que el futbol signifique dolor! ¿Por qué le haces algo así al futbol? —movió la cabeza, negando—. ¡Déjalo ahora! Seguiré luchando para recuperar el antiguo futbol. Pensemos juntos. ¡Así podremos encontrar la respuesta! —exclamó el entrenador con efusividad, tratando de convencerlo.

—Entiende, el futbol ha cambiado —exclamó Ishido de vuelta, poniéndose de pie y haciendo un ademán con la mano—. No volveré a los viejos tiempos. Domino la selección de futbol. Doy partidos iguales de futbol —explicó, sonriendo.

—Goenji —susurró Endou sorprendido, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No hay nada más que decir, lárgate.

El Seitei se dio la vuelta para salir por una compuerta tras su trono, para dejar solo a Endou, más se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta tras éste se abrió sin el debido permiso.

—Disculpe, señor, hemos descubierto a Kidou Yuuto a las afueras de su oficina.

—No me descubrieron si nunca me escondí —gruñó el de rastas, forcejeando con el tipo que le tenía sujeto del brazo hasta que logró zafarse con un sólo tirón. El otro escolta estaba un paso tras él.

Ishido le observó detenidamente por unos segundos que parecieron eternos; Kidou le devolvió la mirada de forma desafiante; Endou, por otro lado, observó aquella escena con un dejo de preocupación y desconcierto… _¿qué sucederá entre estos dos ahora?_ Se preguntó el entrenador hasta que la voz profunda de Ishido le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Está bien, déjenlo, y acompañen al señor Endou a la salida.

Endou no pudo hacer más que observar por última vez a Goenji, a su antiguo amigo, para dejarse guiar por el sujeto que había recibido la orden. En cuanto pasó por el costado de Kidou, le dirigió una mirada previsora.

—Has cambiado mucho, Kidou.

El comentario hizo que el aludido diera vuelta hacia donde provenía la voz, dejando así de ver a Endou de reojo. Los ojos escarlatas de Kidou, bajo las gafas verdes, refulgieron con ira contenida y con un dejo de una tristeza de antaño que pensaba olvidada en cuanto vio al otro hombre.

—Debo decir lo mismo de ti, Goenji —masculló con los dientes apretados, mirando de refilón al idiota que se quedó custodiando.

—Puede retirarse —susurró Ishido hacia el escolta, el cual había querido pasar inadvertido.

—¿Pe-perdón? —dijo.

—Que puede retirarse. ¡Largo!

—Sí, señor.

El custodio obedeció, saliendo deprisa del cuarto y dejando solos a los jóvenes. Una vez que la puerta estuvo bien cerrada, Ishido avanzó a paso firme hacia Kidou, bajando las escaleras de su estrado, tal vez en un intento por intimidarlo, o para sentirle más cerca. A sólo dos pasos de diferencia se detuvo, esperando… ¿esperando, qué?, ¿algún reclamo de Kidou?, ¿alguna pregunta como las que le planteó Endou?, ¿quizás un puñetazo en la cara?

—¿Por qué volviste? —soltó Kidou, sin poder contener la pregunta por más tiempo… ¡necesitaba saberlo!

—Volví por muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—Eso lo sabrás muy pronto.

El tonito que Ishido usó en la frase, a Kidou le sonó a ironía— Quiero saberlo ahora —exigió, seco y autoritario.

—No puedo revelarlo.

—Hn.

El silencio que vino luego fue incómodo para ambos. Goenji tenía muchas cosas qué expresarle a Kidou, más su personaje como Ishido Shuji debía mantener una íntegra cara de póker. Por su parte, Kidou se debatía entre sonsacarle sus planes a golpes, o bien gritarle en la cara todas las palabras que se había estado guardando durante esos años… esos seis largos años, casi siete en realidad, que habían pasado sin verse; soltó un pesado suspiro antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué tenías que irte en primer lugar?

—Me fui a estudiar —se sinceró Ishido.

—¿A estudiar? ¿Por eso te fuiste y no me dijiste nada? —le reclamó, apenas conteniendo el enfado que le estaba causando.

—No pude hacerlo.

—Oh claro, no pudiste, ¿o no quisiste?

—No, escúchame Kidou, todo tiene una explicación —trató de decir el rubio, perdiendo un poco aquella compostura que Ishido, como Seitei, debía mantener.

—No. Escúchame tú. ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí? ¡Éramos novios, Goenji! ¿Olvidaste eso? —la voz de Kidou subió de tono, estaba muy irritado, y no se molestó en esconderlo… si se enteraban, ¡poco le importaba!—. ¿Qué creíste que iba a sentir? ¡Te fuiste sin decirme a dónde, ni por cuánto, ni porqué! ¡Estuve mucho tiempo preguntándome si yo tuve la culpa de que te fueras!

—Eso no, ¡nunca tuviste la culpa!

—¿Y cómo querías que lo supiera si nunca…? —Se mordió el labio y tragó saliva pesadamente, para despejar su garganta del nudo que se formó en ella, sin éxito—. Nunca… trataste de comunicarte conmigo. Nunca trataste de explicarme tus razones. ¿Por qué? —terminó, respirando entrecortadamente.

Ishido evitó boquear para tratar de darle una respuesta que le hiciera entender a Kidou que no tuvo la culpa de nada en ese entonces, y que había vuelto a Inazuma por muchas cosas… y por él. Sobre todo por él.

El rubio alzó su mano derecha y la acercó al rostro de Kidou, dispuesto a quitarle las gafas que llevaba, pero éste se echó hacia atrás para alejarse de la caricia que, muy en el fondo, deseaba.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Por qué estás con Fifth Sector? ¿Qué pasó contigo, Goenji?

El tono seco y frío del de rastas detuvo el movimiento de la mano del rubio— Eso lo entenderás más adelante —contestó Ishido, recobrando una postura altanera, propia de su personaje.

—Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

La salida impetuosa de Kidou —rápida y estruendosa tras la puerta—, más las palabras toscas que le había dicho, dejaron a Goenji con el pecho apretado de una angustia que hacía tiempo había dejado de sentir con tanta intensidad. No obstante, tenía mucho qué hacer de allí en adelante, se acercaban nuevos partidos de futbol que dirigir, un plan que realizar, un sueño que cumplir… porque no importaban los obstáculos, el show debía continuar.

* * *

(1) Ver capítulo 24 de IEGO.

¡Hola! Si es que estás leyendo esto, es porque has terminado el primer capítulo, lo que me pone ¡sumamente contenta! Hace tiempo ya que quería arriesgarme con un longfic GoenjixKidou y espero que hayas disfrutado de esta primera entrega… la idea es que, si quedaste intrigada, ¡sigas leyendo! XD  
¡Actualizaré una vez por semana!

Advierto: Ésta no será la única pareja involucrada en el fic, pero una de ellas será sorpresa.

Hasta el próximo capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Qué tal están? yo, por lo menos, estoy bien, bastante ocupada con la Universidad, pero aqui dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic.  
**

**Agradezco a aquellos que se animaron a leer esta pequeña locura, y a dama-kge por dejar un review animándome, gracias!  
**

**Advertencia: basado en IEGO.  
**

**Ahora, a leer! Que lo disfruten :)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Los días avanzaron con extrema lentitud para Kidou. Luego de su conversación con Goenji, las ideas en su mente se liaron de tal forma que se volvió a sentir como un adolescente. Suspiró con pesadez y frustración antes de tener que enfrentarse cara a cara con Endou y los demás en la sede de futbol del Raimon.

Sólo al iniciar aquella mañana, Kidou supo que sería un día difícil. Y no se equivocó. Primero, se presentó un niño en el club llamado Kageyama Hikaru (1); la sorpresa y tensión se palpó en el aire cuando Endou, Kidou y Haruna escucharon tal nombre, más aquello no impidió que el chico entrara en el equipo de buena gana y empezara con su entrenamiento básico.

Al día siguiente, ya avanzando con el entrenamiento del grupo, se les unió la visita inesperada de Fubuki Shirou con noticias de que el equipo que antes entrenaba, la Secundaria Hakuren, había sido tomado bajo las órdenes de Fifth Sector, y que Raimon debía vencer en el siguiente partido, que había sido decidido en el Holy Road, para liberarlos de su influencia. Desde luego, el capitán del Raimon, Shindou Takuto, prometió que ganarían y liberarían a la Secundaria Hakuren, lo que motivó a todos a inventar una estrategia que lograse romper la barrera absoluta que éstos tenían preparada.

Los siguientes días fueron absolutamente agotadores para todos, puesto que el partido estaba muy próximo, y Tenma y Tsurugi no lograban completar la técnica planeada. En ese momento, Fubuki dio a conocer que quería ayudar de cualquier manera al viento revolucionario que Raimon había creado con su futbol, a pesar de sentirse presionado y triste por la visita de su antiguo alumno, Yukimura Hyoga, quien ya había sido manipulado por Fifth Sector.

El partido que se inició al día siguiente estuvo muy reñido. La técnica especial de Raimon, Double Wing, no funcionó durante la primera mitad del partido, y en el segundo tiempo tuvieron que hacer varios cambios en la combinación para que la técnica sí fuese efectiva, incluyendo a Nishiki Ryoma en lugar de Tenma, y luego a Kageyama en la formación. Las aprehensiones que Endou y Kidou pudieron haber tenido respecto al chico se esfumaron con tan sólo ver su manera de aprender y jugar, aunque después el equipo se vio en aprietos cuando el adversario estuvo obligado a cometer una grave falta.

_¿Cómo es posible que Fifth Sector llegue tan lejos sólo con el fin de ganar? ¿Cómo puede Goenji permitir algo así? _Se preguntaba Kidou, queriendo encontrarle algún sentido lógico a las acciones del Seitei, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que el Goenji que una vez amó el futbol ahora ya no existía. ¿Cómo era posible que él cambiara tanto?

Por otro lado, era Goenji quien debía aparentar serenidad cuando en verdad apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza para no gritar indignado por aquella sucia jugada.

Minutos después, y con Tenma Matsukaze en la portería, el marcador informó 3-2 a favor de Raimon, dando término al partido y permitiendo con ello que Yukimura y sus compañeros comprendieran cuál era el futbol que Fubuki quería enseñarles, el futbol de Raimon. La felicidad que irradiaban Tenma, Shinsuke y compañía infundieron orgullo a los entrenadores a cargo, más pronto la alegría sería dejada de lado por la noticia que Fubuki diera a Endou tras bastidores.

O*o*o*O

—¿Qué pasa, por qué me llamaste aquí? —cuestionó Kidou, horas después, a Endo en cuanto estuvieron a solas en el mirador de la ciudad, a un lado de la torre de metal.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor.

—¿Un favor?

—Yo voy a dejar de ser entrenador de Raimon —soltó Endo, dándole la espalda a Kidou todo el tiempo; éste se mostró sorprendido—. Kidou, quiero que seas el responsable de Raimon en mi lugar.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Endo?

—Puede ser que el verdadero objetivo de Fifth Sector no sea sólo dominar el futbol.

—¿Qué?

—Todavía no estoy del todo seguro, yo sólo lo quiero confirmar —Endo se dio vuelta para encarar al de rastas, mostrándole una sonrisa—. En este momento, tú eres el único a quien puedo dejar a cargo de Raimon. Te lo pido, Kidou —suplicó, viéndole directo a los ojos.

—Tú… —no fue capaz de decirle nada al moreno. Corrió entre ellos una brisa extraña y fría, llenando el ambiente de un tenso silencio.

Intercambiaron unas pocas palabras más y luego Endou sólo apoyó su mano en el hombro de Kidou en señal de despedida. Debía llegar a casa, explicarle a Natsumi lo que pasaba y arreglar todo para partir al día siguiente a encontrarse con Kabeyama, Fudou y Kazemaru en la dirección que Fubuki le había dado.

O*o*o*O

La vista del atardecer ya se había perdido en el horizonte cuando Fubuki apareció en el mirador. Según lo que Endou le contó por celular, Kidou debería de seguir allí. Y fue precisamente donde lo encontró.

Se hallaba sentado en una de las bancas, con la espalda rectamente apoyada en ella y con las piernas cruzadas, mirando el cielo ya oscurecido. Pareció no darse cuenta de la presencia del albino en el lugar hasta que éste se sentó a su lado.

—¿Endou te dijo dónde encontrarme?

—Sí.

—Me dejó como entrenador de Raimon. Se va a investigar algo y no quiso decirme. ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto, Fubuki?

El aludido tuvo ganas de negar la información que manejaba, pero sería muy injusto que su amigo se quedara con la duda—. Sólo algunos rumores que es mejor que no sepas. Por tu seguridad.

—Ya.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando las estrellas que surgieron en el firmamento negro y comparando su belleza con las luces artificiales que reflejaba la ciudad.

—Sé lo de Goenji. Endou me lo dijo.

—¡Ese Endou! Debió callar —sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Fubuki giró su cabeza para verle.

—No ha sido la intención de Endou, o la mía, el meternos en tu vida, pero él creyó que sería bueno que hablara contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Ya lo sabes de sobra, Kidou.

—No hay mucho qué decir. Él se fue un día, ahora volvió y traté de preguntarle las razones por las que se había marchado. No respondió.

—Oh, bueno… —Fubuki se mordió el labio inferior, un poco nervioso por lo que estaba pensando decir—, ahmm… no es que quiera justificar lo que hizo, pero… ¿no podrías darle el beneficio de la duda, al menos? —Kidou no dijo nada, pero el otro sabía que ahora tenía toda su atención—. Porque… yo sé lo difícil que es dejar ir a alguien a quien amas.

Ambos entrenadores cruzaron sus miradas al tiempo que reprimían un escalofrío debido al viento helado de la noche. Kidou ya tenía una muy vaga idea de lo que Fubuki le contaría, y éste esperaba poder ayudarle —narrando su experiencia— a aclarar sus sentimientos.

—Después del FFI, Someoka y yo empezamos a salir, y todo marchó bien hasta que cumplimos dos años de noviazgo. Yo estaba feliz, ¿sabes?, de tenerle conmigo, de hospedarme aquí en su casa, o él quedándose en la mía en Hokkaido. Sentía que todo estaba bien, pero… hubo un momento en el que me di cuenta de que Someoka no compartía la misma alegría que yo —Fubuki cerró los ojos al recordar todas las discusiones que mantuvieron por lo que el albino iba a relatarle a Kidou—. Someoka quería crecer, quería conocer otros países, otras culturas, perfeccionar su futbol, tener un mejor futuro. Quería ser reconocido como goleador estrella. Y yo, por el contrario, quería vivir por siempre en Hokkaido, en mi apacible hogar, y convertirme en el futuro entrenador de la Secundaria a la que fui. Así que… —sonrió, haciendo gestos con las manos de manera descoordinada— no congeniamos en ese sentido.

—¿Qué pasó entonces? —preguntó el castaño, curioso.

—Aceptó una oferta de intercambio a Italia —esbozó otra sonrisa, ésta más triste que la anterior—. Cuando me lo dijo, sonriendo felizmente, yo… no quise creerlo. ¡Iba a irse! ¿Y yo, qué iba a hacer sin él? ¿Sin tenerle cerca, sin poder abrazarle, tocarle o besarle? A esa distancia, a tantos kilómetros lejos de mí, yo… no podía soportarlo. ¡No creía poder! ¿Sabes por qué? —Kidou negó con la cabeza—. Porque quería ser egoísta.

—¿Egoísta?

—Sí. No quería perderle. Quería retenerlo, tenerlo conmigo, que pensara que yo era su futuro, que podíamos tener un futuro, juntos, aquí en Japón. Pero, Someoka no pensaba igual que yo. Él me decía que le esperara, que volvería después de algunos años, que mantendríamos el contacto… pero para mí no sería lo mismo. Fue por eso que terminamos —sus ojos, antes fijos en la cara de Kidou, se desviaron inevitablemente hacia adelante, y tragó saliva con fuerza después de terminar su historia. Simplemente, le era imposible evitar entristecerse.

Al escuchar el final, y sabiendo que Fubuki no diría otra palabra al respecto, Kidou desvió la mirada también, sintiéndose comprendido e incómodo a la vez. Él sí que se enteró del noviazgo que esos dos mantenían en el pasado, pero luego, con el pasar del tiempo y tras la marcha de Goenji, perdió el contacto con casi todos los miembros de Raimon, así que lo que el albino le contaba era algo nuevo.

Una nueva brisa, más fuerte y fría que las anteriores, recorrió sus cuerpos, devolviéndoles a la realidad en un segundo, aunque pudieron haber estado pensando por minutos enteros.

—Mira… si te conté todo esto es porque quiero que tengas un punto de vista distinto…

—Si Goenji me lo hubiera dicho, lo hubiera comprendido —le interrumpió.

—Eso está bien, Kidou, pero… ¿qué te hubiera asegurado, en ese momento, que podrías soportarlo? ¡Mírame a mí! Con sólo imaginármelo me fue imposible. Si él te lo hubiera dicho, ¿crees haberlo soportado?, ¿crees que Goenji lo habría aguantado?

—¡Me parece que lo aguantó lo suficientemente bien! —siseó mordaz, apenas conteniendo la rabia que le causaba recordarlo; pronto suspiró con desazón—. Hubiera preferido que me lo dijera a que me dejara con el enorme sentimiento de culpa que tuve después —Fubuki le miró, sintiendo su congoja a través de su voz—. Me pregunté por tanto tiempo: "¿qué había hecho yo para que se fuera, para que me dejara?, ¿acaso hice algo mal para que dejara de amarme?" —calló, y el albino supo entonces que la conversación hasta ahí se quedaba… con el viento soplando las hojas de los árboles y las estrellas iluminándolos junto a la torre de metal.

* * *

(1) Ver capítulo 25 de IEGO. Se narra a grandes rasgos hasta el capítulo 27 de la serie.


	3. Chapter 3

******Hola hola! Pues aquí me hago presente con un nuevo capítulo de esta locura. Si bien hay unas poquitas personas que la leen, no la dejaré de publicar... la idea es terminar el fic. **

**Debo aclarar que esta tercera entrega es mucho más larga que los anteriores capítulos. Espero que tengan paciencia... ya empezará el yaoi! y advierto que más adelante habrá lemon!  
**

**Agradezco a The-Queen-Nasuda por sus lindos reviews! Me animan bastante y me alegra que aceptes a esta poco usual parejita principal.  
**

**Disfruten la lectura! :)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

El equipo se encontraba reunido en el club de futbol (1), todos sumamente sorprendidos y a la vez devastados por lo que el entrenador Endou les acababa de decir. Él se iba del equipo y dejaba a Kidou Yuuto como el nuevo entrenador. En cuanto los adultos se retiraron de la sala de reuniones y los adolescentes entraron en los vestidores, se dedicaron a sentirse deprimidos por ello, porque estaban perdiendo a aquel hombre que les había dado el coraje y el valor para enfrentarse a Fifth sector, el que los apoyaba, el que les había mostrado el brillo de la esperanza. Sólo Tsurugi Kyosuke pareció estar más calmado y resignado, haciéndoles ver que no sacaban nada con lamentar la marcha del entrenador, porque así no lo harían volver.

Por su parte, Kidou estaba en su oficina, tecleando en su laptop, cuando recordó una vez más su conversación con Endou:

"—**¿Por qué yo? **

—**¿Sabes? Yo consigo ver el lado bondadoso de las personas —rió con gracia el moreno—, por eso, tú eres el único que puede ser el entrenador, Kidou."**

Dejó de teclear por un momento. Endou estaba poniendo una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros y él la había aceptado en silencio, confiando que, con ello, sería de gran utilidad para la revolución, para mantener su cabeza ocupada en otros asuntos… en cualquier cosa que no fuera en Goenji Shuuya.

Fue así que Kidou, como nuevo entrenador, preparó una lista de ejercicios físicos para los chicos, siendo bastante exigente con todos ellos, pero en especial con Nishizono Shinsuke (haciéndole saltar más alto) y con Amagi Daishi (haciéndole cargar más peso al correr), lo que preocupó a las asistentes y a Haruna, su hermana.

El segundo día de entrenamiento resultó ser igual de riguroso y por ello, tanto Amagi como Shinsuke —arrastrando de paso a Kageyama— decidieron no ir a entrenar al tercer día. Aquello hizo que Sangoku Taichi, Shindou Takuto y Kurumada Gouishi fueran a hablar con el entrenador para que cambiara el entrenamiento, más éste se negó.

—Tengo que decirte algo, hermano —llegó Haruna enfadada esa misma tarde, luego de los tres muchachos se fueran—. ¿Qué intentas hacer con el club de futbol? —avanzando a paso seguro hacia el escritorio, pero furioso, no se dio cuenta de lo que pisaba y resbaló—. ¡Qué peligroso! —Exclamó, levantando un papel y leyéndolo— ¿Esto son informes de Tenma? Shindou, Kurama y también Shinsuke —leyó al levantar otros papeles. Kidou, que sólo se la quedó mirando, comenzó de nuevo a teclear en su laptop—. Está todo muy bien detallado, hermano… —susurró para sí la joven, observando a su querido hermano mayor con un nuevo esplendor, impresionada con su brillante genialidad.

O*o*o*O

A los días siguientes, y con la lista de entrenamiento siendo cumplida a cabalidad por los jugadores de Raimon, Kidou realmente pensó que esos muchachos no serían como los de Teikoku, más la visita de Tobitaka dejó en claro una cosa:

Teikoku es diferente a Raimon.

¿Es que Kidou lo había olvidado? Si algo caracterizaba a Raimon, eso era su propio estilo de futbol. Aunque el entrenamiento sí era importante, no bastaba sólo con valerse de ello, sino de confiar en el equipo para proteger el deporte que tanto amaban. No por ello iba a dejar lo que hacía. Endou se lo agradecería.

Habiendo comprendido, Kidou decidió cambiar una vez más la lista de ejercicios, teniendo para cada jugador una diferente. Al terminar el día y el nuevo entrenamiento, fue Tsurugi quien se dio cuenta de lo que el entrenador hacía: perfeccionar todo aquello en los que los chicos estaban flojos.

—El punto fuerte de Raimon es la habilidad especial de cada uno y el punto débil es lo básico de la fuerza física—comenzó a explicar—. Fuerza muscular, capacidad de usar el máximo de fuerza y resistencia, juntos forman lo básico de la fuerza física. No es bueno que sólo dependan de sus habilidades especiales. Pueden haber situaciones en las que pueden fallar, y en esos momentos es que lo básico de la fuerza física podría serles útil —asombrados por la capacidad de análisis de Kidou Yuuto, todos agradecieron.

"_Endou, tú también te habías dado cuenta de eso, ¿verdad? La forma de hacer que Raimon fuera más fuerte"._

O*o*o*O

El equipo estaba bastante animado durante su práctica matutina, confiando plenamente en el entrenamiento que Kidou preparó para ellos, pensando a la vez que el futbol era genial y que debía disfrutarse, como ellos lo hacían en esos instantes (2).

En la tarde, luego del agotador entrenamiento, el castaño dejó ir a sus alumnos y se dedicó a caminar por las calles de Inazuma, sin un rumbo definido, como pensando en todo y nada a la vez, recordando su charla con Fubuki una vez más:

"**La noche refrescó bastante en el mirador, obligando a ambos entrenadores a regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Caminaron uno junto al otro, en pleno silencio, sin animarse a romper la frágil línea de la privacidad contraria, pero teniendo tanta curiosidad al respecto. El de rastas fue en primero en formar una oración: **

—**Dime, Fubuki, a pesar de que terminaste con Someoka… ¿le esperas? —Cuestionó, viéndole de reojo—. ¿Has tenido la esperanza de que él vuelva alguna vez a quedarse, o la tienes todavía? **

**El albino se lo pensó, mirando al suelo mientras caminaba—. Los primeros años sí tuve esa esperanza. Pensé que me extrañaría, que me llamaría para preguntarme cómo estaba… no sé. Cada día que pasaba quería saber de él y quería creer que él pensaba en mí de la misma manera —sonrió triste—. Pero ya ves como son las cosas. Someoka ha crecido, es un excelente delantero en la Liga Italiana y me parece que no le hace falta tener pareja. Y tampoco a mí. **

—**¿Por qué? ¿No anhelas estar con alguien?**

—**Oh sí, frecuentemente, pero me las he arreglado bien hasta ahora —le comentó divertido, y Kidou, por un segundo, logró vislumbrar al Fubuki de la secundaria que coqueteaba con las chicas—. Además... tengo que ocuparme de mi equipo. Ellos me necesitan. **

—**Tienes razón. **

**Se desplazaron por un par de calles más hasta que Fubuki se detuvo frente a la residencial que Aki Kino administraba y en donde él se hospedaba. **

—**Bien, Kidou, gracias por todo.**

—**Gracias a ti, fuiste de mucha ayuda para nosotros —se estrecharon las manos en señal de despedida, pero cuando Kidou trató de soltarse, el otro se acercó más para susurrarle:**

—**Sigues amando a Goenji, ¿no es así? —Se tensó el castaño ante la afirmación—. Está bien si no quieres perdonarle, pero cuando quiera explicarte sus razones, dale la oportunidad. **

—**¿Por qué me dices esto? **

—**Porque tengo el presentimiento de que lo hará tarde o temprano."**

¿Sería posible que Fubuki tuviera razón? Bah, tenía que olvidarse. Aunque él amara a Goenji todavía, ¿qué sacaba con esperar respuestas? Estaba claro que el rubio había cambiado… tanto como para parecerle desconocido.

Mientras concluía con sus ideas y con su recorrido, observó a lo lejos a uno de sus jugadores, Nishiki Ryoma, entrenar a solas en un terrero baldío.

O*o*o*O

Se decidió que el tercer oponente de Raimon para el próximo partido era Kidokawa Seishuu. Como Kidokawa Seishuu era la escuela más fuerte dentro de Fifth sector, deducen que, si Raimon ganara el partido, estarían en la cúspide de la revolución y que por ello la organización los había puesto en contra de Raimon, para que no les dejaran ganar de ninguna manera. El equipo, habiéndose enterado que el oponente tenía problemas internos, se sintió confiado en que tenían oportunidades de triunfar.

En el día del partido, mientras tomaban el tren para dirigirse al próximo campo de futbol dentro del complejo Russian Roulette, Kidou y Haruna vieron aparecer a Afuro Terumi en el andén.

—¡Aphrodi! —exclamó Kidou, levantándose como un resorte de su asiento, asombrado por el acontecimiento.

Durante el viaje, los entrenadores, sentados uno frente al otro, pero separados por la mampara de vidrio del tren, se observaron detenidamente. _"¿Por qué?",_ se preguntó Kidou, _"¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿tú también crees que Fifth Sector es necesario para mantener ese control?". _Esperaba estar equivocado de alguna manera.

Las secundarias que se enfrentarían no tardaron en llegar al estadio y ubicarse en sus respectivas bancas, sintiéndose bastante confundidos y/o curiosos respecto al campo de madera rodeado de agua. De inmediato, Kidou pensó en las trampas que presentaría y en que, lo más seguro, Terumi supiera de ellas al estar de parte de Fifth Sector.

Desde un palco cerrado, en las gradas más altas del estadio, estaba Ishido Shuji mirando los pormenores que se sucedían antes de iniciar el juego.

Antes de que sonara el silbado inicial, Terumi aconsejó a los integrantes de su equipo que acabaran con Raimon para que encontraran el camino que debían seguir, sin que les importara la revolución o la organización, que debían jugar juntos. Así fue como comenzaron a correr los intensos primeros minutos entre pases de pelota y amagues.

Más pronto de lo que imaginaron, el campo les jugó una mala pasada a todos los jugadores, impresionando a éstos, a ambos entrenadores y al público entero. El Seitei, sin embargo, sonrió imperceptiblemente ante el recuerdo de su charla con Terumi días atrás… cuando había aceptado ser el entrenador de Kidokawa Seishuu.

Ante los sucesos, Kidou se vio presionado en buscar estrategias, justo cuando Terumi ya tenía las suyas definidas. El castaño estaba de nuevo sorprendido al darse cuenta de que Terumi, en su corto tiempo como entrenador del equipo, supo comprender a cabalidad las habilidades de sus jugadores. Se miraron de reojo desde la distancia.

Gracias a un salto de Shinsuke en determinado momento, Kidou fue capaz de formular una estrategia para dominar la pelota en el estadio: la técnica "ruta de pases voladores". Terumi observó desde su banca al de rastas y luego observó la técnica, comprendiendo la teoría de ésta en un instante. "_Tu razonamiento sigue siendo tan agudo como siempre, genio estratega Kidou Yuuto"_ pensó, sonriendo, mirándole después. Kidou le devolvió la sonrisa con algo de altanería. No obstante, los pases voladores fueron cortados por el oponente, logrando anotar el primer gol.

Cuando la secundaria Kidokawa iba a la ofensiva una vez más, entusiasmados por la hazaña anterior, Nishiki robó el balón, dispuesto para el contraataque, hasta que se distrajo. Algo en su visión no estaba bien, se sintió asustado y Kidou, desde la banca, lo notó. Kidokawa Seishuu aprovechó eso y metió su segundo gol, finalizando el primer tiempo reglamentario.

La aparición de Someoka —que había viajado desde Italia para ver el partido de su alumno— en el medio tiempo sorprendió a Nishiki y a sus compañeros. Kidou lo recibió con una sonrisa divertida al verlo, no exento de la misma sorpresa. Si el pelirosa se había presentado de repente fue para hacerle entender a Nishiki que el entrenamiento, que antes viera el castaño, había dado sus frutos.

En el segundo tiempo, Nishiki logró sacar su avatar. Para orgullo de Someoka y alegría de los chicos, lograron empatar el marcador muy rápidamente, permitiendo así que el pelirosa y Kidou sonrieran gustosos. Este último, sin poder evitarlo, miró a Terumi y éste de vuelta, sin saber que ambos eran observados detenidamente por Ishido.

Todos dieron lo mejor de sí para meter el gol que decidiera la victoria de alguno de los equipos, pero el ataque y la defensa de cada uno eran fuertes. Finalmente, Raimon se hizo con el triunfo con un reñido 3-2. Terumi, desde su posición en las bancas, posó sus ojos en el palco en el que antes estuviera el Seitei. _"Espero que estés satisfecho con el resultado, Goenji"_ pensó por un minuto. En cuanto Kidokawa Seishuu se reunió con Terumi, éste se mostró complacido con el resultado a pesar de haber perdido, porque él deseó unir al equipo, enseñándoles entonces el camino a seguir a través del futbol de Raimon. Sonriendo una vez más, se volteó hacia la banca del oponente, viendo que Kidou y Someoka le observaban de vuelta y que le sonreían sutilmente.

O*o*o*O

Bien entrada la noche, tres vasos de cerveza chocaron con fuerza en el aire, pero el sonido de los cristales fue ahogado por las risas que inundaban el local. Someoka, Terumi y Kidou se hallaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa de bar que tenía encima tres botellas con el mismo licor y unos cuantos platos con bocadillos surtidos.

—¡Quiero que hagamos un brindis por el buen partido que protagonizamos esta tarde! —medio gritó Aphrodi para hacerse escuchar en medio del ruido del bar, alzando una vez más su vaso.

—¡Y porque estamos aquí reunidos, pasándolo bien! —le secundó el pelirosa, sonriendo de medio lado al tiempo que imitaba al rubio.

—¡Salud, entonces! —sonrió Kidou, cerrando aquella especie de ritual para luego tomar el contenido de su vaso hasta la última gota.

—¡Woow, está muy bueno! —celebró Someoka, terminando su cerveza también— ¡Igual que el partido de hoy! Lo disfruté mucho.

—Jeje, igual yo. ¡Sigues siendo un genio, Kidou!

—Ahora soy mucho mejor, Aphrodi, no lo dudes —bromeó, haciendo reír a sus acompañantes—. Pero, hablando en serio… tú sí que me sorprendiste. Mejoraste mucho planeando estrategias.

—Si iba a ser tu oponente, debía estar a tu altura —contestó Terumi, dando el último sorbo a su bebida.

—¡Bueno, bueno! Dejemos de hablar de futbol, ¡no es como si Endou estuviera aquí! —rieron los tres ante el comentario de Someoka.

—Cierto, todavía no me creo que esté casado con Natsumi. Siempre pensé que terminaría haciéndole el amor a su balón.

—¡Calla, Aphrodi, no necesitamos la imagen mental! Jajaja…

—¡Pero si es verdad! A poco no pensaste en lo mismo alguna vez, Kidou.

—Hablando de parejas… ¿no estabas tú con Goenji? —interrumpió Someoka, viendo fijo a los ojos de Kidou. Terumi se tensó un poco y el cuestionado frunció las cejas con molestia. ¿Por qué parecía que el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para hablarle de él?, ¿para recordárselo cada _jodido_ día? Suspiró.

—Cuento corto: se fue. Fin del cuento —siseó en voz baja antes de apurar el segundo vaso de cerveza a su boca.

—¿Te… te dejó?

—Sí. Exactamente.

Los tres se mantuvieron callados luego de aquella aseveración. Someoka se quedó boquiabierto y Terumi se mordió el labio, incómodo. Ambas acciones pudo verlas Kidou por el rabillo del ojo y, a cambio, bebió con ansias para tratar de ahogar la molestia de su pecho.

—N-no puedo creerlo…. ¡Goenji jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así!

Kidou no pudo evitar la carcajada que brotó de sus labios de forma instantánea— Yo tampoco me lo imaginé, pero… ¡ya ves!, ahora hace cosas mucho peores.

—¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo…

—Someoka —interrumpió el rubio—, Goenji es el Seitei.

—¿QUÉ? —tan impresionado se vio Someoka con la noticia que, al levantarse abruptamente, botó la silla al suelo, llamando la atención de la mayoría de los clientes del bar. Se sonrojó—. L-lo siento —murmuró apenado hacia los demás comensales.

—Él no es el mismo Goenji —susurró Kidou con la voz algo ahogada por estar apoyando los labios en el borde del vaso—. No es que mismo chico que conocimos en la secundaria, y…. lo cierto es que… no sé qué creer al respecto.

—Bueno… todos hemos cambiado mucho —acotó el pelirosa.

—Hn.

—Disculpa que diga esto, Kidou, pero creo que olvidas una cosa —habló Terumi, luego de enfrascarse en un mudo pensamiento. El castaño le prestó atención—. Tú, mejor que nadie, debería saber que Goenji siempre sabe lo que hace y porqué lo hace. Yo diría que no te apresures en juzgarlo.

A pesar que de Kidou llevaba sus gafas puestas como siempre, Terumi se sintió atravesado por la mirada tan fija y penetrante que éste le dirigió, y aunque pensó que se molestaría, la reacción que mostró luego le dejó contrariado.

—Se ha hecho tarde —aclamó de repente, sin siquiera ver la hora—. Ya me voy. Fue un gusto pasar tiempo con ustedes. Terumi, Someoka, nos estamos viendo.

Con cordialidad, ambos aludidos se pusieron de pie después que Kidou y estrecharon sus manos con éste a modo de despedida.

—Una cosa más —susurró Kidou antes de partir, viendo a Someoka—. Fubuki estuvo con nosotros la semana pasada. Podrían retomar el contacto, ¿no crees?

Sonrojado—. ¡Ah! S-sí… pu-puede ser….

O*o*o*O

Al día siguiente, Someoka visitó el club de la secundaria Raimon. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se pasaba por allí, y quería analizar con más detalle los cambios que se habían hecho. Entre conversaciones con Kidou y Haruna, y consejos para algunos de los jugadores, avanzó la tarde, observando la entretenida, pero extenuante, jornada de entrenamiento de los muchachos.

Habiendo pasado un buen momento con ellos, manifestó que debía irse ya. Se despidió de Haruna y de Kidou, el que se mostró agradecido por la ayuda que les prestó en el partido e, internamente, porque no había vuelto a tomar el tema de Goenji Shuuya.

—Fui salvado por ti, tienes mi gratitud —comentó sonriendo—, pero recuerda que hay alguien que todavía pueda esperar a que le salves también —ensanchó más la sonrisa al ver a Someoka sonrojado, y a Haruna totalmente desconcertada por ello.

—Hermano, ¿por qué le dijiste eso a Someoka? —preguntó una vez que el aludido se fue.

—Él lo sabe, Haruna, no te preocupes.

* * *

(1) Ver capítulo 28 IEGO.

(2) Ver capítulo 29 IEGO. Se narra a grandes rasgos hasta el capítulo 31 de la serie.


End file.
